a yard sale may be planned
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: Yup another funny story yet same Charaters..Shadow,Goku,Vegeta...etc Omochao want to make money but he screw himself this time READ THIS !
1. Default Chapter

                                     Chapter1: A yard sale may be planned…

Author: The Characters in this story are: Vegeta,Goku,Shadow,Janelle the black hedgehog,Omochao, and Dragon The orange echidna… ok lets start!

Author: Shadow, Vegeta, Goku, Dragon, and Janelle are sitting in Goku's Home watching TV. While Omochao is out side planning about something…planning to Kill…. Just kidding!

Shadow: Goku, I don't want to watch this stupid pathetic show with weird creatures that have pointy and shaped heads…

Janelle: You mean Teletubbies? -_-;

Shadow: yea …whatever….

Omochao: (from out side) I'm a weird creature with a pointy and shaped head! Stop talking about Dragon!

Dragon: but I don't have a pointy and shaped head…(pause)… ARE you calling me weird!?

Omochao: ….

Goku: HA hA! Look at the baby sun! ^-^

Vegeta: I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS CRUD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *O*

Dragon: (gasp) VEGETA! You don't want to watch your show?

Vegeta: what?

Dragon: You know, how you became a Homosexual?

Vegeta: I'M NOT! 

Dragon: I know Vegeta, I know that you are not a regular person…

Vegeta: …

Shadow: You know Vegeta, your name is almost close to pronouncing Vegetal! XD

Vegeta: why you little…

Shadow: What? Is there a problem about my size?

Janelle: yea your brain…

Shadow: HEY! LOOK WHOS TALKING! YOUR ALSO A HEDGEHOG! HELLO!

Janelle: I know my brain is quite normal except your brain was created smaller… XD

Shadow: NO it is not!

Dragon: yes it is! ^-^

Shadow: well you know-

Goku: Teletubies! Teletubies!

Shadow: ::Sweat drop:: I'm getting some soda… anybody want any?

Vegeta/Dragon/Janelle/Goku: I DO!

Shadow: well go get it yourself!

Janelle: (Glare) 

Shadow: ::sweat drop:: gee, ok ok I'll get some for you freaks!

Dragon: were not freaks! Were The Freaks! ^o^

Everyone: (stares)

Dragon: …

Goku: teletubies! 

Dragon: Hey were Omochao?

Vegeta: who in the heck wants that annoying robot?

*****Scene some where down to earth…{O_O}****

Devil: Bwaha ha ha ha! I'm waiting for you Omochao! Bwa ha ha! ::crackles::

DevilHelper: Sir are you ok?

Devil: …

*****Scene were Omochao is in front of Goku's Home****

Omochao: hmmm, Should I Weiner me snitchel or snitchel my Weiner? I think I'll do both! Come here my little snitchel!

Author: Ok lets cut to what Omochao is doing…{O_O} It might be a unpleasant site…

Omochao: I was just calling my dog!

Author: uh, you don't have a dog…

Omochao: Exactly its-

Author: FORGET IT! {O_O} lets just cut to the scene in Goku's house!

***In Goku's House….(pause)…. if he has one….****

Janelle: WERE ARE THE SODAS SHADOW????

****Shadow in the Kitchen****

Shadow: (drinking all the soda) :::coughs:: What?! Um, I mean, I'll Get It! 'O_O'!

Dragon: Get them whiles were young!

Shadow: (comes with the drinks) here happy now? ::frowning::

Vegeta: these drinks are water… we wanted soda…

Shadow: (nervous) um…well…there wasn't…any???

Goku: well I brought 4 liters of soda yesterday we should have a lot today…

Everyone: ::glares:: =_=

Shadow: Ahh..  ::Sweat Drop::

Vegeta: Don't tell me you drank all of the soda…

Shadow:  ::Burp:: 

Janelle: yup..he did…

Shadow: uh excuse me?

Janelle: (angrily) IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? ESCUSE ME?! YOU DRANK ALL THE STINKIN SODA!

Shadow: Yea so what if I did?

Janelle: So what? …SO WHAT?!

Shadow: yea so what…

Janelle: (Kicks shadow on the leg)

Shadow: HEY! OUCH! That's IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT!

Janelle: FINE WITH ME FAKER!

Dragon: YAY! DOG AND CAT FIGHT! ^0^

***Shadow and Janelle start fighting***

Dragon: well they must love each other! Fighting is a sign of love. Well it depends..

Shadow/Janelle: (Pause) what's that you say?!

Dragon: uh… (Whistles)

***Shadow and Janelle continue fighting***

Dragon: (singing) Shadow Vs Janelle! Shadow Vs. Janelle! ^0^

Goku: Cool a fight!

Vegeta: I'm going outside for fresh air….

***Scene of Omochao***

Omochao: I want to make money…hmmm I think I'll have a yard sale!

Vegeta: (comes outside) what's in your mind Omochao?

Omochao: I think I should Snitchel my wiener! ^-^

Vegeta: your still with that? Bye  ::walks away::

Omochao: WAIT!

Vegeta: What???

Omochao: I think I should have a yard sale!

Vegeta: HA! Like you'll ever sale anything…Wait! Why do you sale you self? I mean.. Give yourself away for free!

Omochao: yea… I should... I mean NO!

****Vegeta goes in the house laughing hysterically***

Vegeta: HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA!!!!!!! 

Dragon: Are you on crack again Vegeta? Cause if you are …(pause) WE GET TO HIT YOU WITH A BRICK! ^-^

Vegeta: …

***Shadow and Janelle still fighting****

Janelle:  ::BITES::

Shadow:  ::BITES::

Goku: I think they want to taste each other…

Dragon: (yells) STOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!

***Shadow and Janelle Stop***

Dragon: Can we just please stop with the violence! And just sit our arses on the couch and watch TV?!

EVERYONE: (Stares) …ok?

****Everyone sits on the couch to watch TV***

Janelle/Shadow:  ::GLARE:: =_=   =_=

Goku: man those two are scaring me, they just glare to each other a lot…

Dragon: :::Coughs:: Love ::coughs::

Vegeta: (still laughing)

Dragon: gee Vegeta what gone into you?

Vegeta: HA HA it's just that Omochao told me that he wants to have a yard sale! HA HA!

Dragon: wait is that funny? (Pause) HA HA HA! XD

Goku: HA HA? HEY BARNEY!

Shadow: (stops Glaring at Janelle angrily) Oh no Goku –

Goku: YAY!

Shadow: That's it! Give me that remote!

Goku: NO! 

Shadow: YES!

GOKU: NO!

Shadow: That's it!

Dragon: What's it?

**Shadow and Goku start Fighting**

Vegeta: ::smacks forehead:: when will they ever stop fighting?

Dragon: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Vegeta: I can't believe Omochao want's to have a stupid Yard Sale!

Goku: ITS MINE!

Shadow: GIVE IT TO ME!

Omochao: What? His Love?

Janelle:   ….that was random…

Dragon: XD

Shadow: (finally gets the remote) FinallY! No more BABY Education for my soul!

Goku: ::SOBS::

Dragon: Your having a yard sale?

Omochao: Yes I am!

Dragon: can I have bread now?

Goku: What are you selling? Books about Idiot robots for dummies?

Omochao: Find out yourself!

Shadow: (Changes the Channel to Pokemon)

Goku: Gotta catch'em all DragonBalls! ^-^

Shadow: err (changes channel)

Omochao: And I'm starting tomorrow! ^-^

Everyone: …

Omochao: (Transports to garage)

Goku: wonder were he transported to…

Vegeta: well, better not be the garage cause we have our stuff there you know what that means…

Dragon: I know! He'll use that to TOUCH THINGS O_O

Vegata: um not That KIND OF- nevermind but he might sell our property!

Janelle: yea Vegeta's right! Especially, I left my adorable posters and pictures of Shadow!

Everyone: ????

Shadow: uh, did someone call me?

Janelle: -O_O- uh.. I mean adorable pictures of my SHADOWS! You know…Shadows?

Dragon:  ::COUGHS:: SHADOW ::COUGHS::

Janelle:  ::smacks Dragon::

Dragon: Ow!

Janelle: (Glare) =_=

What will happen next? Read Chapter2: Planning the yard sale" to find out! Send me reviews! ^_^


	2. Chapter2: Planning the yard sale

                                         Chapter2: Planning the Yard sale…

Author: As we Continue…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 **Scene of Omochao in Garage***

Omochao: WOW! Look at all this neat stuff! With all this, I can make a lot of money! And finally I can own myself a WeinerSnitchel Restaurant! So I can Weiner my Snitchel! (Pause) let's c I'll just get some boxes and put the stuff there and wake up early in the mourning!

***Scene in Goku's Home***

Shadow: (Switches Channel to cartoon network)

Dragon: CARTOONS! CARTOONS! ^0^

Shadow: I'll be right back… -_-

Janelle: Dragon, you pissed him off…

Dragon: uh? He went to the Bathroom…

Janelle: I'LL GO GET THE CAMERA!

Dragon:  ???

Janelle: um never mind…

Vegeta: …

Goku: Dexter's Laboratory!

Dragon: COOL!

***Scene of Omochao***

Omochao: All I need to do is make posters and put them all over the streets! There … all done… Anybody have toilet paper? Cause I made a mess…a very big mEsS..He He He..

Author: {O_O} …

***Scene in Goku's Home***

Shadow: (Comes out of the Bathroom, sees Janelle in front of him) HUH?

Janelle: uh…-O_O-…

Shadow: What the heck are you doing here????

Janelle: I…. was…um…um…

Dragon: She was just standing there because she wanted to c your adorable Face! ^-^

Janelle: ::Smacks Dragon:: 

Shadow: (Already at the living room)

Dragon: I'm not a punching Bag!

Janelle: I'll make you in to one!

Vegeta: This show is a wreak…

Goku: NO, This show is good!

Shadow: I'll go take a nap…

Goku: CRAP?

Shadow: NAP!

Dragon: Grumpiness grab a sneaker!

Janelle: uh you mean Snicker?

Dragon: Close enough! ^-^

Janelle: ….

Dragon: Don't get MAD! GET GLAD!

Janelle: -__-;

***Cut to Omochao***

Omochao: there gonna cut me?!

Author: NO not that kind of cut-(pause) yea…they are gonna cut you..

Omochao: Who cut the cheese?

Author: …back to the story…

Omochao: There all I need is to sleep early and start selling!

***Garage all empty***

***Gets Dark***

Dragon: It's getting dark; I'm going to sleep

Goku: me to let's all sleep in the living room…

Vegeta: (yawns Hits his head on the wall and goes to sleep) ow… ::SNORE::

Janelle: Wonders were Omochao is?

Goku: Probably weinering his Snithcel..

Janelle: {O_O} This just keeps getting nastier and nastier…I'm going to sleep..(sleeps near Shadow)

Dragon: well, Imitation Blue-  ::Snore::

Goku: ::SHRUGS:: (Yawns)

***Scene of Omochao***

Omochao: I awake at mourning! And ATTACK! I mean SELL!

Find out what's going to happen next in chapter 3: WAKING UP, Getting ready!

Omochao: I keep snacks in my bellybutton! ^-^

Vegeta: In your Bellybutton? You don't have a Bellybutton…

Omochao Vegeta, you told me one time that you stoke snack in your Vegeta! ^O^

Vegeta: YOU ARE SICK!

Omochao: YES I"AM! ^-^


	3. Chapter3: waking up getting ready

                                  Chapter3: Waking up, Getting ready!

Author: Everyone is still asleep, when Omochao begins to wake up at 1:24 in the mourning…

Omochao: ::YAWNS:: Time to take out the trash! Wait…Time to sell!

***Transports to garage***

Omochao: (transports all boxes in front of Goku's house)

****Scene inside Goku's house well.. Were everyone else is asleep -__-;******

Janelle: (Wakes up because she heard something)

??????: VRRRRR

Janelle: ::Covers nose:: SHADOW!

Shadow: (Yawns) What?

Janelle: Don't drink anymore soda! You are going to suffocate everyone in this house!

Shadow: hey that's a better way to take over the world! BWAHA HA!

Dragon: (Wakes up and sniffs and faints) #_#

Janelle: (turns on the fan) 

Shadow: Oh come on, its not that bad…

Janelle: eww Shadow…

Shadow:  ::Asleep::

Janelle: oh well I will just force myself into this gassy experience…

******OMOchao scene*****

Omochao: there, all nice and tidy. (Pause) TIDY MY WHIGHTY! ^0^

****Later that Mourning****

Everyone: (Wakes up without noticing outside)

Shadow:  ::Yawns::  I'll go get some more soda…^0

Janelle: (elbows Shadow angrily)

Shadow: ow, besides thereisn't any more soda!

Goku: I heard very loud noises last night…

Vegeta: Goku: no talking about sexual noises!

Goku: wha? No, I heard very loud noises last night coming from my inside my house! But that noise caused a very unfortunate smell…

Dragon: I had a dream that I awoken from my sleep and then I fainted from a smell…

Janelle: Oh that uNfOrTuNaTe smell came from Sha-

Shadow: (covers Janelle's mouth)

Goku: ?_?

Shadow: uh that noise came from…uh…Vegeta?

Vegeta: WHAT?!

Goku: gee for a second there I thought it was ants!

Everyone: ANTS?

Goku: …

****Scene of Omochao****

Omochao: No one so far… Hey a persons person!

Lady: Hi! I see you have nice things here…

Omochao: Well I TOUCHED THEM O_O

Lady: excuse me?

Omochao: TOUCHING OOOO TOUCHING O_O

Lady: {O_O} (picks up Goku's teletubbie plush) How much is this?

Omochao: $1.00! ^_^

Lady: I'll take it! (Gives the money to Omochao)

Omochao: YEA! My first dollar! Hey lady, you can TOUCH that PLUSH All YoU WaNt…

Lady: …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*

Author: what will happen next? Will the gang ever find out that Omochao is having a yard sale? And what is up with Omochao saying "ToUcHinG"? Find out in chapter 4: A yard sale has begun!

Omochao: People just don't know what I've done to those things.. ToU-

Author: please! Enough with the "touching" word!

Omochao: wanna ToUcH Me? HE HE HE

Author: {O_O} no….


	4. Chapter4: a yard sale has begun

                                        Chapter4: A yard Sale has begun!

Author: Thanks for reading this so far! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***Inside Goku's Home***

Dragon: Let's watch TV! (Pause) AGAIN! ^0^

Goku: BARNEY! ^0^

Dragon: NO! I want to watch something else! Not the Homosexual purple dinosaur the prances around TV looking for Sexual Contact!

Goku: …

Vegeta: we haven't seen Omochao for a long time!

Shadow: who worries…   ::BURP::

Janelle: Soon Shadow will be gassing the whole house…

Dragon: ::GASP:: SO HE IS THE ONE WITH THE UNFORTANTAT SMELL!

Shadow: ::Hits Janelle:: keep your mouth shut!

Janelle: HEY! You SHOULDN'T BE HITTING A GIRL!

Shadow: (Sarcastically) Oh I'm SoRry, I ThOuGhT YoU WeRe A hE…XD

Janelle: (Gets angry) _+

Shadow: Oh now what you have been also drinking TOOOO MUCH SODA? XD

Janelle: THAT'S IT! (KICKS SHADOW)

Shadow: GEE! You have to hit me!

Janelle: well you started!

Dragon: ::Sigh:: Here we go again.. (Rolls eyes)

****Shadow and Janelle start fighting****

Dragon: well here it goes  ::sings::  SHADOW VS JANELLE! SHADOW VS JANELLE!

Goku: you know, when you look at it this way doesn't look like there fighting…

Janelle/Shadow: (Twisting each others arm)

Dragon: to me looks like they do...

Goku: heh heh

Dragon: {O_O} stay away from me as possible…

Vegeta: I'm going to open the door for fresh air.

Janelle: (still fighting) Well you better because OW! Because Shadow-

Shadow: (Bites Janelle leg)

Janelle: OW!

Vegeta: ::SHRUGS:: (opens door) OMG!

Dragon: God came to visit us? YAY! I CAN HAVE BREAD NOW! ^0^

Vegeta: no… come all of you… you gotta check what's going outside!

****Dragon and Goku went to go check outside …(pause)... besides Janelle and Shadow which they are still fighting****

Goku: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! My teletubbie collection!

Dragon: NOOOOO!!!!! My Dragon collection, my comic books, THE HORROR! ::INHALES:: THE HORROR! ::INHALES:: THE- ::Faints::

Omochao: WOW! I'm making big money here! Then I get to own myself a weinersnitchel restaurant! So I can weiner my snitchel!

Goku: a wiener restaurant?

Vegeta: um CORRECTION WEINERSNITCHEL restaurant…

Goku: A WEINER RESTUANT?

Vegeta: -_-;    ::sweat Drop::

Shadow/Janelle: (Biting each other) 

Goku: HEY! Cut it off you too there is no time to taste each other!

Janelle/Shadow: (stop fighting) {O_O}

Goku: can't you see that Omochao is selling our property!

Janelle/Shadow: Our PrOpErtY?!

Goku: YES!

Shadow: Our property?!

Goku: yes!

Shadow: Our Prop-

Goku: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

Janelle/Shadow: (run up to the front door)

Shadow: MY SODA!

Janelle: ::SWEAT DROP:: -_-;

Dragon: (gets up) well.. uh..yea well we got to stop HIM! (Pause) Can I have some bread now?

****Everyone goes outside****

Omochao: That's 12.00!

Man: I'll take it!

Vegeta: What ARE YOU DOING OMOCHAO!?

Omochao: having a yard sale! I LIKE EGGS! ^-^

Shadow: SoDa? FoR A DoLLoR?!

************Silence************

Shadow: I"LL TAKE THEM ALL!

Janelle: Shadow, you are going to waste money, you can just-

Shadow: (pays Omochao)

Janelle:  ::SWEAT DROP::  Nevermind… -_-;

Dragon: MY DRAGON COLLECTION! IS STILL HERE! (Was about to take her collection)

Teenager: (Takes Dragon Collection)

Dragon: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ::Inhales:: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ::inhales:: 

Teenager: how much is this?

Dragon: (in Dragons mind) "maybe if I can give it for a very high price, he won't take it"

Teenager: Hey you orange echidna! How much is this?

Dragon: $2,000! ^-^

Teenager: I"LL TAKE IT!

Dragon: WHAT!? O_O!

Omochao: I'll take that money! (Get the money)

Teenager: (walks away with the collection)

Dragon: NOOOOO!!!!!! Have mercy!!!!!!!!!!  ::SOB::

Janelle: Dragon, its just a stupid dragon collection…

Dragon: NO IT ISN"T!! Oh yea your- hey look over there!

Janelle: NOOOO!!!! My collection of Shadow posters and pictures!

Dragon: yea, better hurry before Shadow finds out about them…

Janelle: (snatches them from the kid)

Kid: HEY!

Janelle: (goes in the house and hides them)

Vegeta: HEY! MT THONGS!

*****Everyone stares*******

Vegeta: I mean… my THINGS? There full of….pee?

Man: (Drops them)

Goku: you wear thongs? 

Vegeta: (tries getting his so called thongs…)

Shadow:  ::Burp::  8 more to go!

Omochao: I have another 12 pack! ^-^

Shadow: I"LL TAKE THEM!!!!!!!! ^^

******People are mostly buying the gangs belongings*******

Omochao: WOW! I'm selling big time!

Goku: (storms angrily)

Omochao: what would you like to buy? ^-^

Goku: (grabs Omochao) you better get all these people out PRONTO before they buy all of our stuff!

Omochao: wow! Now you're not a happy prancing imitation kid!

Goku: I'm serous get them out of here!

Omochao: or else?

Goku: or else or else…. I'll…. I'll….

Omochao: weiner my snitchel?

Goku: ::Frowns:: (drops Omochao) you are sick… (Walks away)

Vegeta: People! …. I mean… Creatures N Things!

Janelle:  ::Coughs::  "CREATUERS N THONGS"  ::Coughs::

Vegeta: ::Glare:: =_=

Dragon: Go away!

Janelle: this is going to be challenging…

Dragon: yes it is... Can I have bread now?

****a limo pulls up in front of Goku's home****

Omochao: YAY! More money!

Shadow:  ::Burp::  4 more to go…

Janelle: we got to figure out how to get all these people out of here! Before our stuff gets sold!

Dragon: Lets think…

****Jeopardy background******

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~**

Author: what will happen next? Will Shadow ever stop drinking soda? Will they stop selling the gangs belongings? Will they ever make it in time? Find out in chapter5: A problem to a solution… 


	5. Chapter5: a problem to a solution!

                               Chapter5: A problem to a solution…

Author: a limo arrives at Goku's house, gosh I never new rich people would go to yard sales to buy stuff and sell them to other people can buy off from them…well whatever back to the fanfic! And please send me reviews!

Omochao: YAY! The weiner snithcel car!!!!!!!!

Shadow:  ::Stops drinking soda::  that's a limo you idot… (Continues to drink soda)

Omochao: WEINER MY SNITCHEL?

Shadow: ::Spits out soda::

Dragon: oh, isn't that the rich peoples people?

Janelle: ???

Vegeta: let's quickly grab our stuff before he buys our stuff!

Goku: we won't have that much time…

Dragon: can I have bread now?

Janelle: …

Omochao: you can bite my metal buns…

Janelle: {O_O}

******a guy comes out of the limo******

Rich guy: I c you have nice stuff here I would like to buy…

Omochao: are you the weiner snitchel truck guy? Cause if you are, you can weiner my snitchel!

Rich guy: excuse me?

Janelle: ok that phrase the Omochao keeps saying is kinda getting old…-_-

Dragon: yes it is…

Omochao: (singing the weiner snitchel song) I'm a stupid robot and I have a weird name too, I can spell it with my own words and its O-M-O-C-H-A-O

Rich guy: Omochao?

Omochao: YAY! You spelled Homo Chao!

Rich guy: but it was spelled O-M-O-C-H-A-O…

Omochao: exactly!

Rich guy: …

Vegeta: oh no…

Rich guy: so you own this stuff? 

Vegeta: NO! It's our stuff!

Rich guy: …

Dragon: (in Dragons Mind) gee I thought people that sell nice stuff means they stole the stuff…

Shadow:  ::burp:: man, its better to burp and taste it then to fart and waste it…

Janelle: that's it… I give up (sits next to Shadow)

Shadow: HE HE HE…

Janelle: SHADOW! NOT AGAIN! (Covers nose)

Shadow: well you just gotta let it out…

Janelle: that's it!

Shadow: well yea, I mean you can't just fart from your mouth!

Janelle: Shadow: you just gave me a brilliant idea! (Smacks Shadows back)

Shadow: (Chokes) WHAT? ::coughs::

Janelle: look… (Tells her idea in Shadows ear)

Rich guy: how about I'll buy all your stuff for 8 million smackaroos!

Omochao: your gonna Kiss ME?! O-O

Rich guy: no, I mean money!

Omochao: okay! 

Rich guy: I'll put it on a check… (Starts writing a check)

Goku: our stuff is now going to disappear…

Vegeta: …

Dragon: gee my stuff is already gone!  ::sobs::

Janelle: now you get it Shadow?

Shadow: That's to embarrassing…

Janelle ::Smacks forehead:: just do it!

Shadow: sigh… well I … burp… I just need one more can…

Janelle: well hurry (pause) Shadow I'm just wondering…

Shadow: what?

Janelle: how much exactly did you spend and drank soda?

Shadow: 24 cans and 24 dollars…

Janelle: SHADOW!

Shadow: (drinks last can)

Rich guy: 8 million dollars and your name is Omochao right?

Omochao: yes er e BOB!

Dragon: its over…. Well it's already over for me!

Goku: NOOOO!!!! MOMMY!

Vegeta: …

Janelle: done Shadow?

Shadow: …. Yea… ::burp::

Janelle: well start walking around where people are!

Shadow: (starts walking around)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author: will they ever stop the rich guy in time? Will shadow try Janelle's idea?

Find out in Chapter6: Its payback time! Please send me reviews! 


	6. Chapter6: ITS PAYBACK TIME!

                                        Chapter6: It's Payback Time!

Author: we first left when Shadow begins walking around the yard with a weird situation…O_O….this is the last chapter!

Rich guy: alrighty, heres the check!

Omochao: YAY!

Rich guy: what are you going to do with the money?

Omochao: well I'm going to buy-

****Cut to Shadow****

Shadow: I can't believe I'm doing this… (Turns to Janelle)

Janelle:  ::Thumbs up::

Shadow: ::frowns:: (walks next to a little kid)

Kid: mommy, there's a smelly smell..

Mom: (smacks her child) be quiet! Mommy doesn't want people to know that mommy went gassy gas!

Shadow: {O_O} (walks away)

Goku: I'm ticked off…

Rich guy: so you want a restaurant? The weiner snitchel resutrant? So you can weiner your snitchel? 

Omochao: yes I do!

Shadow: (keeps moving around the yard)

*******Some bit of people leaving******

Shadow: (walks up to Janelle)

Janelle: well at least you kept a bit of people off… (Pats Shadows Head)

Shadow: -O_O-

Janelle: are you bl-

Shadow: NO!!!!! –O_O- I'm just embarrassed about what you made me do… Why are you pating my head?

Janelle: -O_O- uh…(Stammering) ….Uh…because I wanted too!

Shadow: look whose turning red now…

Janelle: I'm NOT!

Shadow: besides I didn't do anything I was just walking around that's all…

Janelle: WHAT?!

Shadow: drr why would I do that in public? HA! Pathetic…

Janelle: are you calling Me pathetic!?

Shadow: yea…

Janelle: why you…

Shadow: what about me?

Janelle: that's it!

Shadow: …

***Starts fighting with Shadow, people staring***

Rich Guy: well everything's packed!

Dragon: I'm speechless… -_-;

Vegeta: I'm going to- huh?

Rich Guy: UH HEY don't you know there's a fight going on over there?

Everyone:  ::Stares::

Rich guy: well gotta go before more trouble comes bye!

Omochao: bye!

Vegeta/Goku/: NOOO!!

Dragon: noo…sigh

Shadow: ow!  Why you..

Janelle: :bites::

Shadow: HEY! What's with the biting?!

Janelle: ::Punches SHADOW::

People: lets go…

Vegeta: (goes up to Shadow & Janelle) WOULD YOU GUYS STOP?!

Shadow/Janelle: …

Goku: My teletubbies!

VegetaL MY THONGS!

Everyone: {O_O}

Janelle: …

Shadow: .

Dragon: why would he take thongs with pee?

Goku: yea, I thought thongs were for girls!

Dragon: Veggie are you straight?

Vegeta: uh those thongs were for Bulma?

Goku: RIIIIGHTTT…

Omochao: YAY! Time to buy myself a restaurant!

Everyone: (glares angrily) =_=

Omochao: what?

Everyone: you are in trouble…

Omochao: I' am?

Shadow: uh … I don't fell very well….

Dragon: Shadow's Constipated!

Shadow: ::Faints::

Goku: He fainted…

Janelle:  ::sigh::

Vegeta: …

Dragon: now all he needs to do is lay down in the house…

Everyone: (Stares at Janelle)

Janelle: WHAT?!

Dragon: you have to carry Shadow in the house!

Janelle: WHAT?! WHY ME?!

Dragon: cause you have a Cru-

Janelle: OKAY! (Helps Shadow up)

Shadow: uh… .

Janelle: man, he is kind of heavy with all that soda he drank!

Goku: (arguing with Omochao)

Omochao: BUT…but…

Goku: now FOR THAT GIVE US ALL THE MONEY SO WE CAN REPLACE OUR STUFF!

VegetaL you know what we would of done in the first place?

Everyone: What?

Vegeta: take off the signs!

Everyone: (falls anime style)

Janelle: can just anyone help me?!

Dragon: NO! (Pause) he looks like he is gonna barf!

Janelle: you got to be kidding me…

Shadow: (looks at Janelle, turns green) BLAHHHH!

Janelle: AHHHH!!!!!! He barfed at me!!!!!!!!

Dragon: XD!

Janelle: NOOOO! (Washes herself with a near by hose)

Goku: GIVE ME THE MONEY!

Omochao: (drops the money and check) WAHHH!!!!!!

Goku: gee I never knew he would give up the money that easy!

Janelle: (carries Shadow into the house)

Dragon: I guess there's nothing to pick up on this yard…

Vegeta: well there dog crap…

Dragon: YOUR JOB! (Goes inside the house)

*****Everyone goes in the house********

Shadow: .

Janelle: lay on your Stomach you'll probably feel a little better…

Goku: I gotta start writing a whole list of things that we are all missing!

Vegeta: put THONGS!

Goku: ???

Vegeta: THINGS!

Dragon: Rub his tummy hell feel better soon he will be wearing a sweater!

Janelle: what?

Dragon: run his stomach! ^-^

Janelle: NO WAY!

Dragon: the only way to sooth him down…

Janelle: Dragon, he is not a toddler…

Shadow: (starts barfing)

Dragon: I'll go get the trashcan! ^_^

Shadow: (barfs again)

Janelle: gee you must have drunk too much soda!

Dragon: (comes with the trash can) I'll go make so chaos tea!

Goku: say tea 2 times dragon…

Dragon: tea tea?

Goku: XD

Shadow: (squeezes Janelles hand VERY VERY HARD)

Janelle: (YELLING) OW SHADOW! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! SRY I STARTED THE FIGHT! (Hand cracks) OW STOP! HAVE MERCY! YOU GOT YOUR REVENGE NOW! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Shadow: (lets go)

Janelle: my hand! It burns!

Goku: Janelle. Why don't you rub Shadows stomach? Just like in teletubbies! They have TVs on their stomach!

Vegeta: does it look like Shadow would have a TV on His Stomach?

Dragon: heres the tea! Now you learned your lesson Shadow…

Goku: whats that?

Dragon: never drink too much soda!

Shadow: (Barf) o

Vegeta: to bad Omochao didn't keep the money!

Goku: now we have to buy our stuff again…

Dragon: what's that smell?

 Well this was the last chapter hop you enjoyed it! I'll be posting another story soon its called Chapter1: Two visiter and a fight. Its about when Amy and sonic come along and Amy seems to be annoying and invites everyone to the mall… but very weird stuff happens to the mall  or does it? Anyway sonic and Shadow can't keep there eyes off on something they want bad and needs 100 dollars to get it! While Janelle pulls a prank for revenge… find out more when I post the chapter! Please send me reviews!


End file.
